world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
062114doirryspor
12:47 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 00:47 -- 12:47 GA: ryspor! did you get to the place okay? 12:47 GT: ~We did.~ 12:47 GA: we're on my land. not sure why. probably because im just that cool. 12:48 GA: maybe losar is actually my land, and this is actually losar in disguise, or something. 12:48 GA: there was some glitch stuff with a microwave many months ago and its all pretty confusing. 12:48 GA: are you okay? i heard you say crocodile! 12:48 GT: ~I'm fine.~ 12:49 GA: okay, last time you did that you totally werent okay. pretty obvious youre broken up about the whole kid thing. but thatll be fine too. 12:51 GA: whatre you guys even doing over there? 12:52 GT: ~ʃcratching.~ 12:52 GA: oh 12:53 GA: is that um, are you guys gonna survive that? 12:53 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre.~ 12:54 GA: well 12:54 GA: youd better survive it 12:54 GT: ~I make no gvaranteeʃ.~ 12:55 GA: if i see you in the afterlife ima slap you 12:55 GT: ~How fortvnate for me there won't be an afterlife if I'm taken by the ʃcratch.~ 12:55 GA: dont you dare do that 12:55 GA: remember that one time? 12:55 GA: our roles were reversed and i was like that? 12:56 GA: shut up and stop being me 12:56 GT: ~Laʃt I checked I waʃ ʃtill Ryʃpor Tezeti.~ 12:56 GA: pbpbpbpbpbpblblblpblblbl 12:56 GA: you know what i meant 12:56 GT: ~Matvre.~ 12:58 GA: well, we cant all be mature these days when our inevitable deaths are like, right in front of us. 12:58 GA: so close we can touch them and then reel back in horror like 'whoa shit did i just touch an event? hows that work?' 12:59 GT: ~I've already tovched death, if yov'll recall.~ 12:59 GT: ~Or really, it tovched me.~ 12:59 GT: ~ʃeveral timeʃ.~ 12:59 GA: yeah yeah i remember 12:59 GT: ~Forcefvlly.~ 12:59 GA: and that was horrible! but youre bein real melodramatic here, dude. 01:00 GA: this is the last part! the final boss! the concluding episode! be a man! 01:01 GA: what even happened in the tower, anyway? howd you know seriad and beau were teen pregnant? 01:01 GT: ~Libby told vʃ.~ 01:01 GA: what else did she tell you? 01:02 GT: ~That ʃhe believeʃ I've betrayed her, which I have, ʃo that'ʃ not entirely vnexpected.~ 01:02 GA: and then... how did she and kate end up dying? 01:03 GA: i just flew up and was like 'oh shit, crazy stuff went down up here' 01:03 GT: ~Libby drained the blood ovt of their bodieʃ.~ 01:03 GA: yuck 01:04 GA: and then... well, that other stuff happened. are you okay? i realize i was kind of insensitive. 01:04 GT: ~I'm fine.~ 01:04 GA: 'tis a bit difficult for me to do the whole moral and emphatic thing. 01:04 GA: but youre fine? 01:05 GA: like really fine? 01:06 GA: you certainly dont sound fine at all. also you were all quiet and shit. 01:07 GT: ~I ʃold my child to a mvrderovʃ twink in exchange for the ʃafety of another who holdʃ flvʃhed yearningʃ for me and will likely never forgive me for what I have pvt her throvgh.~ 01:07 GT: ~Yov fvcking tell me, Doir.~ 01:08 GA: wait, who has flushed yearnings? 01:10 GT: ~Take a gveʃʃ.~ 01:10 GA: uhhhhh 01:10 GA: me! :D 01:10 GT: ~Take another gveʃʃ.~ 01:10 GA: uhhhhhhhhhh 01:10 GA: meow girl! 01:11 GT: ~Yov cannot poʃʃibly be thiʃ ʃtvpid.~ 01:11 GA: okay, wait, wait, is it a girl? 01:11 GT: ~What covld have poʃʃibly given yov that idea?~ 01:12 GA: the pronoun you used 01:12 GA: okay, next question, green eyes? 01:12 GT: ~No.~ 01:12 GA: fifth question, braided hair? 01:12 GA: or... is it a braid? its kind of like, a chain. 01:13 GT: ~It'ʃ not Kate.~ 01:13 GA: that doesnt answer the question 01:13 GA: damnit do you even know how to play 20 questions 01:13 GT: ~IT'ʃ FVCKING LIBBY, DOIR.~ 01:13 GA: that was definitely my next guess 01:13 GA: oh shit 01:14 GA: thats not good at all 01:15 GT: ~Really? I hadn't noticed.~ 01:15 GA: hmmmmm 01:15 GA: threeway? 01:15 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:15 --